Cyrenna Trant
Cyrenna Trant is the heir to Gallowsgrey, the seat of House Trant in the Stormlands. Biography Cyrenna Trant was born at at Gallowsgrey in 370 AC, to Lord Beric Trant and Laena Trant Née Fell. She had one older brother, Jasper, and a younger sister, Ravella, whom she is fiercely protective of. Whilst Jasper was trained from early on in the ways of Lordship, Cyrenna grew closer to her sister, barely forming any relationship with their cold father and his young heir. Cyrenna's early life was uneventful and content. She was educated by private tutors, as well as her mother, and encouraged to follow crafts suitable for young noblewomen... song, dance, and embroidery... She fared well enough in such curricula, though had always felt they were a bore. Wishing for any excitement in her seemingly dull life, she would oft sneak out from Gallowsgrey, oft convincing her sister to join her. The two would visit peasant villages, even befriending a few of the children. When Lord Trant found out, he had the two girls beaten and forbid them to never venture out without his permission. In 379 AC, Cyrenna was taught another harsh lesson. A fire broke out in one of the towers of Gallowsgrey, killing her brother and a few other household members in the process. Their bodies were recovered, though none were recognizable after the flames had their way. Only a month later, Cyrenna's mother would follow. It was said that she died of a broken heart after her son had been taken by the Stranger. Lord Trant was never the same afterwards, turning that more cold and cruel - seeking the solace of the bottle and the company of whores. He would grow that more ruthless to those whom had wronged him, finding joy once again in their torture. And with Cyrenna now to inherit, Lord Trant made sure she understood the true meaning of So End Our Foes - words which whispered into her each time he made her watch a man hung, legs which twitched before their bodies went still... only to follow by the sounds of her father's laughter as he taught his daughter how to torture. It was around this time that Lord Trant would take a squire - the young Horpe heir. He befriended Cyrenna and the two eventually grew quite close. She would find comfort in his company, an escape from all she endured. But when her father found out he grew enraged and sent him away. Cyrenna swore that one day they would be together again. As the years passed, Cyrenna would come of age... a cunning and sumptuous young woman with pale skin, raven hair, and haunting blue-ice eyes - almond-shaped and beguiling. She would begin to learn to use her courtly practice, as well as carnal wiles to sway those around her - and would not hesitate to do so to her what she wants... Though her thoughts always remained with that Horpe heir, whom she had not seen in years but still held close to her heart through all this time. The years took their toll on Lord Trant as well, who has grown more crazed over the years. With his health now beginning to wither, he is oft struck to his bed, growing more dependent of his daughters to care for him. In turn, Cyrenna has now taken over most of the duties around the holding - seeing over charge of Gallowsgrey in place of her lord father. She knows it will not be long until her time to inherit. When not preoccupied by duty, Cyrenna finds amusement in the training yards, where she trains with daggers in the company of her cousin. She has proven prowess among the targets, displaying a natural ability with the blades. Whispers around Gallowsgrey speak that she hides them beneath the concealment of her clothing, ever-ready. assassin She also enjoys studying with the Maester at Gallowsgrey, with aim to continue providing the very best care for her beloved father. She has especially taken to the study of alchemy and brewing all kinds of useful polices. Now 390 AC, Cyrenna traveled to Storm's End to represent house Trant and witness the execution of the pirate Saan. There, she was approached by Lord Seaworth and Lady Selmy to assist with the interrogation, of which she gracefully accepts, only under one condition - Lord Horpse be present and assist her. There, in the cell of Storm's End, Cyrenna is once more rejoined with her childhood friend, as he witnesses the woman she has now become. With Lord Horpe's assistance, Cyrenna tortures Saan for information. The pirate is executed, but days later. Lady Cyrenna, joined by her sister, Lord Horpe, and their men then set out to King's Landing, to witness the council where the new king shall be elected. She takes joy in Lord Horpse joining her side amidst such a journey. She awaits to meet with the other Stormlanders... as well as catch up with her old friend... Timeline * 370 AC - Cyrenna is born at Gallowsgrey to Lord Beric Trant and Laena Trant Née Fell. * 372 AC: Cyrenna's sister, Ravella is born. * 379 AC: A fire breaks out in a tower at Gallowsgrey, killing Cyrenna's brother and other household members. Lady Trant perishes a month later. * 380 AC: Cyrenna befriends her father’s new squire, Cedrik Horpe. * 383 AC: Cyrenna is saddened to find out that Cedtrik Horpe is sent away from Gallowsgrey. * 390 AC: Cyrenna travels to Storm’s End to witness the execution of the pirate. Timeline * 370 AC - Cyrenna is born at Gallowsgrey to Lord Beric Trant and Laena Trant Née Fell. * 372 AC: Cyrenna's sister, Ravella is born. * 379 AC: A fire breaks out in a tower at Gallowsgrey, killing Cyrenna's brother and other household members. Lady Trant perishes a month later. * 380 AC: Cyrenna befriends her father’s new squire, Cedrik Horpe. * 383 AC: Cyrenna is saddened to find out that Cedtrik Horpe is sent away from Gallowsgrey. * 390 AC: Cyrenna travels to Storm’s End to witness the execution of the pirate Saan. There, she interrogates Saan, joined by Lord Horpe and Lord Selmy. * Cyrenna travels to King's Landing with her sister and Lord Horpe. Family Tree Supporting Characters * Ravella Trant - Medic * Ser Robert Trant - General * Ser Alesander Trant - Warrior (Swords) * Ser Damon Trant - Tourney Knight * Maester Podrick - Scholar